dragoiafandomcom-20200215-history
Dragoian Noble Houses
"Why do they still get money and power without doing anything?" ''Common complaint against the Noble Houses' members. The Dragoian Noble Houses are descendants of the families that used to rule over portions of Dragoia (Planet). Overview Created at the formation of the Dragoian Empire to keep the previous leaders of the Dragoian Nations happy, the Noble Houses enjoy a cushy lifestyle with a generous paycheck monthly from the Dragoian Empire, ensuring that no member of the newly renamed Noble Houses would ever need to work to have a luxury lifestyle. This kept the previous leaders happy and helped the Dragoian Empire stay stable. Houses that controlled lands outside of the continent of The Great Dragoness still maintain some control over local military forces due to their distant nature from the Empire's Triumvirate. Each Noble House has it's own private army separate from the Dragoian Imperial Army which are dressed in their respective house's colours. Most of these are little more than private security for the Noble House in question's personal estates and personal guards for member's of their associated Noble House. However, some of these private armies, normally those on continents that aren't physically connected to the Great Dragoness (e.g. by a bridge), have a far greater presence and serve alongside the IDA in policing roles. Houses ''"Well, technically there are only 14 Noble Houses Drarkikins, House Bles is technically a Royal House, although I can easily see why you were confused. Wait, no, there are only 13 now since House Dragonarl has been abolished." ''Seldragia Bles talking to Drark about the Noble Houses shortly after the civil war. 'House Bles' Technically not a Noble House, House Bles was one of the 15 families who used to rule over Dragoia (Planet). Most notable for their rule over the majority (Wings, Breasts, Arms and Belly) of the continent of The Great Dragoness pre-unification, and most notable post-unification for being the House to unify the entire Dragoian species under a single leadership, one controlled by House Bles. 'House Agthe' Often considered the most powerful Noble House, House Agthe always had strong ties to House Bles and was notable for controlling the Head and Tongue of The Great Dragoness. When future king Jerai Bles rallied his army to unify the species, House Agthe did not resist, and voluntarily contributed their army to House Bles in exchange for becoming the new empire's second in command. House Agthe still maintains strong ties to House Bles in modern times. 'House Dragonarl' Often considered the weakest Noble House, House Dragonarl was always known to be very outspoken when it came to their casteless society and were very reluctant to become part of a caste based Empire. Their lands consisted on the tail of The Great Dragoness. Even post-unification, House Dragonarl was very much against the caste system, eventually leading to Duncan Dragonarl raising the Dragoian Revolutionary Army to try and abolish to the caste system and make everyone equal. House Dragonarl was abolished in 1940 after the DRA's failure, with the lands they used to enforce being given to House Bles. 'House Jerak' A minor Noble House that pre-unification held the lands of the legs of The Great Dragoness. The majority of the house's forces were focused in the south of their lands due to a peace treaty with House Bles and House Dragonarl. However, when House Bles started the unification of the species, House Jerak surrendered instantly to House Bles' and House Agthe's combined forces due to their undefended northern borders. House Jerak did honour it's peace treaty with House Dragonarl and never had their military attack, instead focusing their attacks south in order to establish a beachhead for the more powerful militaries of House Bles and House Agthe. Post-unification House Jerak stayed rather distant from any military operation and comfortably enjoyed life under the empire. 'House Okna' xxx 'House Leka' xxx 'House Drax' An important, but small, Noble House. House Drax has long been associated with the growing of humans and maintained control of many human nations saying that free-range humans that were plucked from their nations were of better taste than farm-grown humans. Due to being a major supplier of human meat, no house really wanted to anger House Drax for fears of losing supply. As a result, the unification war was kind on them as they negotiated with House Bles for a cease-fire in which they would freely give House Bles their lands as long as they could maintain control of the human meat supply. Post-unification, House Drax is still well respected as the best supplier of human meat, from cheap farm-grown examples all the way up to the most pristine "free-range" examples. 'House Nerai' xxx 'House Layna' xxx 'House Kerl' Similar to House Drax, most of House Kerl's land was populated by humans and post-unification has more human countries than any other Noble House. However, unlike House Drax, House Kerl did not use their vast amount of humans for food and instead let them run free. During the unification war, House Kerl suffered massive losses trying to stop the army led by House Bles from capturing their humans and eventually gave up when their leader Jer Kerl was shot by his son Jaer Kerl after Jaer realised their house's armies were being wasted protecting a lower lifeform. Jaer agreed to surrender to House Bles to stop the deaths of his citizens. In modern times, House Kerl tries to keep to itself, letting the occasional human harvest happen in return for otherwise being left alone by the Dragoian Empire. Most citizens of House Kerl's old lands are known to be sympathetic to humans, even if the majority of them still consider humans a food source. 'House Isht' xxx 'House Kela' xxx 'House Kora' xxx - Historically had a strong rivalry with House Laxa, resulting in the heavily fortifications found in the Ghir mountains. 'House Laxa' xxx - Historically had a strong rivalry with House Kora, resulting in the heavily fortifications found in the Ghir mountains. 'House Palt''' xxx Category:Dragoians Category:Dragoia (Planet)